


COLORS.

by mics



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Colors, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Songfic, it's more angst than a break up, they DID NOT BREAK UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mics/pseuds/mics
Summary: With your white hand, cover me with your colors.





	1. Colors.

Jae's sitting at the desk of the studio for the first time in a while. Well, for the first time since Brian left him speechless, left his heart broken, empty. Everything in his life has left with Brian. He brought colors into his mundane world: Jae was the pen, Brian was the highlighter, Jae drew his world, Brian made it brighter. Then Brian faded away and took his colors with him, leaving Jae purposeless, colorless, meaningless. Jae is white. White as his pain, his papers, his sheets, his tears, his feelings all over his desk. Jae is not feeling blue, he's feeling white. Why? Blue is a color, white isn't.  
Jae is now filling the lifeless and emotionless blank paper with colors and starts writing his emotions down.

“I’ve been quietly living  
In a deep tunnel  
that swallowed up the light”  
Jae's not writing a heartbreak story, no, that's too cliched for him. He's writing about how Brian made Jae discover colors, before being trapped in this black, obscure  
tunnel.

One.

“Me in the black and white photo  
My world that has spread black  
I’m so tired, I’m so tired  
Now I’m so sick of it  
The color of you I see from time to time  
raises me up because  
you’re the only one with your own color”  
Tears start streaming down Jae's face, he can't remember the last time he cried this hard but he does remember Brian's colors, the more he sees these colors, the more he fades away. Jae can see colors, can touch colors but can't feel them, not anymore.

Two.

“I try holding out my hand  
to catch you  
But you get farther away”  
Jae did try catching brian's hands but he couldn't. Brian was slowly fading away and there was nothing to do but trying and trying.

Three.

“Hold out your hand  
Color me like that red sunset  
So I won’t lose myself  
Colors, Colors.”  
Brian, Where are you? Where's that red sunset you colored with your own colors? I only see black. I'm so lost without you, please, come back. I need you.

Four.

“I’m running out of breath  
As I run to the deep ocean  
that swallowed up the stars”  
Jae tried to escape from this tunnel which became the deepest ocean he's ever drowned in, he can't breathe anymore. Where's the sky full of stars he dreamt about with his Brian? It's been sucked into darkness.

Five.

“On top of my world that’s filled with scribbles”  
Jae's beautiful world is now a piece of paper produced carelessly.

Six.

“With your white hand  
Cover me with your color”

Jae remembers brian's warm hand in his. He remembers the first time Brian introduced him colors. He remembers their white hands becoming a beautiful rainbow. He remembers when they used to lay entwined in each other's colors.

Jae takes his last.

Jae's mind is not blurry anymore.  
He sees grey.  
Black.  
White.  
Purple.  
Blue.  
Green.  
Yellow.  
Orange  
Red.  
He sees Brian standing in front of him.  
A vivid spectacle of colors moving in harmony.  
Jae is finally filled with colors.


	2. Colors

Sorry, that's not an update  
I was just wondering... What do you associate with colors? (not my work, neither the masterpiece I based my first work on)  
Good day or night!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank my biggest inspiration and muse, Park Jaehyung.  
> I also thank my main chicks Ayesha and Fab, you're doing amazing, sweeties. I love you.


End file.
